A wish cometrue
by Queen-of-Carni12
Summary: What happens when Ulrich and William get taken by XANA right before Christmas? Pairings: AxJ YxU not alot of YxW and Odd dates no one sorry guys. And hurtcomfort, friendship, and kinda family.


**A Wish Come True:**

**Thanks to who else? Santa**

** Clause himself!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Cl. I also do not own the song I can't Wait To See You Again by Miley Cyrus, Or It's not too late by Three Days Grace or Perfect World by Simple Plan.**

**Claimer: I do own the story plot.**

**Author's Note: William isn't XANAFIED, Well in some of it he is!! Remember that now. It is Christmas time, Yumi gets out on Christmas Eve. XANA calls William 'Willey' **

**She couldn't stand the fact that christmas was coming and she didn't have the boys she liked and loved to celebrate it with. She just ran from the middle of class and ran all the way to her dorm. Ulrich?! William?! She cried to herself. She let them get taken by XANA she thought to herself. She let them get hurt inside, she blamed herself, she was sitting at her desk, when she sudenly fell to the floor. She woke up 10 minuets later. She found a pool of blood lying next to her on the floor, she had bruises forming on her stomatch, thighs, and arms, she had a sprangned ankel, and her head was bleeding in the back, and on her forehead. She found a letter on her bed and she crawled over to the bed, picked it up from the pillow.**

**Dear Yumi,**

**You are beautiful,**

**I got my sight set on you**

**And I'm ready to wait**

**I have a heart that will**

**Will never be tamed**

**I knew you were somethin' special**

**When you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I've got a way of knowin'**

**When somethin' is right**

**I feel like I must have known you**

**In another life**

**'Cause I felt this deep connection**

**When you looked in my eyes(can't wait)**

**Now I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend XANA said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Willey"**

**And next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa,I**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I got this crazy feelin'**

**Deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me**

**Tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader**

**But I'm readin' the signs(bet you can't wait)**

**Bet you can't wait**

**To see me again**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend XANA said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Willey"**

**And next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa,I**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I got my sight set on you**

**And I'm ready to wait**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend XANA said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Willey"**

**And next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa, I,**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**Whoa, whoa, I,**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**Love Ulrich Stern,**

**And William Dunbar,**

**Something wasn't right, she notcied the handwriting, it wasn't Ulrich's or William's,...it was, It was...XANA's. She broke down into tears. Sudenly Jeremie and Aelita came with Jim and she sang a little tune, **

**I never could've seen this far,**

**I never could've seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away  
**

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense   
**I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing   
Nothing at all**

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here   
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all.

**She was only in the hospital for 3 days. She went to the mall with Aelita so they could get clothes. She heard one of her favorite songs.**

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see**

**This side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**And I have left alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**The world we knew**

**Won't come back**

**The time we've lost**

**Can't get back**

**The life we had**

**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late (It's never too late)**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**She saw a Santa Clause sitting, and she decided to go and sit on his lap like when she was little. She ran up and whispered in his ear. **

**" I wish i could have my friend, and my best friend back." She whispered. he smiled at her.**

**She went on and bought an outfit. Next morning she woke up at her house, because the doorbell rang. It was Christmas, Heroki ran downstairs and started opening presents like crazy. She opened the door, to find a delivery man, standing there. It was Christmas for crying out loud, why was he working?**

**"I have a package from the North Pole. For Yumi Ishiyama." **

**She smiled happily, but still was confused. She thought 'Santa' wasn't real, I guess she believed so much her unbeliefs became her true beliefs.**

**"That's me." **

**He rolled it in, and she started opening it. Oh my god! she whispered. It was Ulrich, and William. She ran and kissed William on the cheek, and kissed ulrich on the mouth. **

**I wonder what made Xana give them back?**** She wondered.**

**"I guess even Xana felt the Christmas spirit." She smiled hugging them.**

**I know so happy, **

**R&R,**

**...8-)**

(")(") I am a Playboy Bunny!!


End file.
